TIE/sa-Bomber/Legends
|Merkmale=Doppelgondel |Länge=7,8 Meter |Breite=8,6 Meter |Höhe=5 Meter |Energie=*Girondium-Colium- Solarzellen *SFS-I-a2b-Solar- ionisationsreaktor *Solarenergiewandler Phase 1 *Solarenergiewandlerspule Phase 2 |Beschleunigung=*2.380 g''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' *13 MGLT/s |Wendigkeit=86 DPF |MGLT=80 MGLT |Sublicht=850 km/h |Antrieb=*2 SFS-P-s4-Zwillings- ionentriebwerke (125 KTU)X-Wing (Videospiel) *Repulsorlift-Antrieb |Hyperraumantrieb=Keiner |Schild=Keine |Hülle=*28 RU *Quadaniumstahl-panzerung *Titanpanzer |Abwehrmaßnahmen=Elektromagnetischer Impulsgenerator |Sensoren=*SFS-S-c3.4-Multi-rage-TAG-Sensor *Nordoxicon-Sensoren |Zielsuchsystem=SFS-T-s7b-Zielcomputer |Bewaffnung=*2 Leichte SFS- L-s1-Laserkanonen *2 SFS-T-s5- Protonentorpedowerfer (je 6 Torpedos) *2 Raketenwerfer (je 10 SFS-M-s3-Erschütterungsraketen) *1 Bombenschacht **16 ArmaTek- VL-61/79- Protonenbomben **ArmaTek-SJ-62/68- Orbitalminen Sprengkopf-Alternativen: *8 Protonenraketen *64 Freifall-Thermaldetonatoren |Navcom=*SFS-N-s4-Navcon-Computersystem *SFS-F-s3.2-Flugavioniksystem |Crew=1 TIE-Pilot |Passagiere= |Fluchtmöglichkeiten=Schleudersitz |Beladung=15 Tonnen (Bombenlast) |Vorräte=2 Tage |Rolle=*Taktischer Leichter Raumbomber *Schwerer Angriffsjäger *Mehrzweckschiff |Flotten=Imperiale Flotte |Zugehörigkeit=Galaktisches Imperium }} Der Taktische TIE/sa-Bomber, kurz TIE-Bomber, im Pilotenslang Hummel oder Lahme Ente genannt, war ein auf dem imperialen TIE-Jäger basierendes Modell eines Bombers. Dies war das Standardmodell eines imperialen Bombers, der nach dem gleichen Solarflügelprinzip wie der TIE-Jäger gebaut wurde. Um seiner Bomberfunktion nachzukommen, wurde diesem Modell eine weitere Kapsel angefügt, in der die Bomben gelagert und abgeworfen werden. Beschreibung Das Äußere des TIE-Bombers wurde durch zwei Kapseln geprägt, die außen von Sonnenenergiekollektoren geschützt wurden, welche Solarenergie auffingen und verarbeiteten. Die Kollektoren waren durch Strukturstreben geschützt und leiteten die Energie in die Kapseln weiter, wo sie vom Piloten oder den Bomben genutzt wurde. Der TIE-Bomber wurde von einem SFS-I-a2b-Solarionisationsreaktor angetrieben, der sich im Heck der Steuerbord-Kapsel befand. Neben dem Antrieb befanden sich sämtliche physischen Waffensysteme in der Kapsel. Die Waffenkammer konnte jedoch auch zum Truppentransport umgebaut werden. Die wichtigste Bewaffnung des TIE-Bombers stellten Protonenbomben dar, die auch gegen größere Schiffe gefährlich werden konnten, da die TIE-Bomber in ihrer ursprünglichen Funktion gegen Schlachtschiffe eingesetzt werden sollten. Allerdings war er sowohl für Ziele am Boden als auch im Weltraum gefährlich und konnte seine Bomben mit hoher Präzision abwerfen. Im Gegensatz zu größeren Schiffen konnten TIE-Bomber bestimme Ziele ausschalten, ohne die Umgebung zu beeinträchtigen. Die Protonenbomben wurden aus der linken Kapsel abgeschossen, ebenso Orbitalminen und die verborgenen Vibrolenkraketen. Die Laserkanonen befanden sich auf beiden Seiten des Cockpits. Zudem besaß der TIE-Bomber einen Elektromagnetischen Impulsgenerator, mit dem er feindliche Verteidigungssysteme ausschalten konnte. Im Unterschied zu den meisten imperialen Schiffen besaß der TIE-Bomber einen Schleudersitz und ein Lebenserhaltungssystem im Cockpit. Zudem befand sich im TIE-Bomber eine Notfallausrüstung. Der Pilot fand in der rechten Kapsel Platz. Geschichte miniatur|links|Ein TIE-Bomber Der TIE-Bomber war eines der vielen Produkte von Sienar-Flottensysteme, welche alle Raumjäger des Imperiums konstruierten. Der Bomber basierte auf der TIE/bz-Variante. Bei einigen TIE-Bombern wurde die Bombenkapsel durch eine Kapsel für zwei Pasagiere und etwas Fracht ersetzt, um so ein Kurzstreckenshuttle zu erhalten. Auch das TIE-Enterschiff entwickelte sich aus ihm. Das Imperium benutzte diese Raumjäger, um den Millennium Falken aus seinem Asteroiden-Versteck zu scheuchen, wobei eine gewaltige Weltraumschnecke aufgeschreckt wurde. Auch in vielen anderen Schlachten wurde er sehr effektiv gegen feindliche Großkampfschiffe eingesetzt. Großadmiral Thrawn entwickelte dieses Konzept zum Scimitar-Angriffsbomber weiter. Auszeichnungen Der TIE-Bomber stand für eine kostengünstige und einfache Version eines Bombers, der mit zwei Lasern ausgestattet war und eine ordentliche Kapazität an Bomben tragen kann. Er war der klassische Bombertyp des Imperiums und wurde wie alle anderen TIE-Schiffe von den Sienar-Flottensystemen entworfen und gebaut. Hinter den Kulissen *Es existiert eine Vielzahl teilweise widersprüchlicher Angaben zu den vom TIE-Bomber geladenen Sprengköpfen: **''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' nennt SFS-M-s3-Vibroraketen, ArmaTek-SJ-62/68-Orbitalminen, ArmaTek-VL-61/79-Protonenbomben und die Möglichkeit, Protonentorpedos zu laden. In der Abbildung sind fünf Vibrolenkraketen so zu sehen, dass auf etwa 16 zu schließen ist, vier Orbitalminen, aus denen auf circa zehn geschlossen werden kann, und 14 Protonenbomben, die eine Anzahl von 52 suggerieren. **''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' nennt zwei Raketenwerfer und einen Bombenschacht. ** nennt zwei Bombenbuchten, die Protonenbomben, Lenkraketen, Orbitalminen und Freifall-Thermaldetonatoren tragen können. **''X-Wing (Videospiel)'' gibt zwei Raketenwerfer für je zehn SFS-M-s3-Erschütterungsraketen in der Waffengondel und zwei SFS-T-s5-Protonentorpedowerfer für je sechs Torpedos in den Flügelansätzen an. **''TIE Fighter, ''X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter und X-Wing Alliance geben mit zwei Sprengkopfwerfern für insgesamt acht Raketen, sechs Torpedos, vier Protonenraketen oder zwei (schwere) Raum-Bomben eine sehr viel schwächere Beladung an. TIE Fighter sieht dabei auch doppelte Beladungen von z.B. 16 Raketen oder vier Bomben vor. ** gibt 16 Erschütterungsraketen, zwölf Protonentorpedos, acht Protonenraketen, vier Protonenbomben oder 64 Thermaldetonatoren an. **''Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' gibt Mehrzweckwerfer für zwölf Erschütterungsraketen oder Protonentorpedos sowie einen Bombenschacht für 16 Protonenbomben an. **In sieht man TIE-Bomber mindestens sechs Protonenbomben (laut Geräuschen acht) hintereinander abwerfen, was alle Angaben von zwei oder vier Bomben falsifiziert. *''X-Wing'' gibt dem TIE-Bomber eine 50-RU-Hülle, verordnet die Laserkanonen übereinander in der Mittelsektion und die Torpedowerfer in den Flügelansätzen. *''TIE Fighter'' gibt dem auf 10 Meter Länge gerundeten TIE-Bomber eine 50-RU-Hülle und Laserkanonen in den Flügelansätzen. Quellen * * *''X-Wing (Videospiel)'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * * Einzelnachweise bg:Tie Bomber cs:Bombardér TIE/sa/Legendy en:TIE/sa bomber/Legends es:Bombardero TIE/sa/Leyendas fi:TIE/sa pommittaja fr:Bombardier TIE hu:TIE/sa bombázó ja:TIE/saボマー ko:TIE/sa 폭격기 nl:TIE/sa Bomber no:TIE Bomber pt:Legends:Bombardeiro TIE ru:Бомбардировщик TIE/sa Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Bombermodelle sa-Bomber/Legends Kategorie:Produkte der Sienar-Flottensysteme Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Sienar-Flottensysteme Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Legends